Lost and Found
by I Dawnbringer I
Summary: With the loss of there parents Elsword and Elesis go out on a search to find them, mastering the skills of two classes will they be able to find there parents or will the evil of there past stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago a strong knight married a powerful magician and had two kids an older girl who they named Elesis and a younger son named Elsword. The family moved away from the dangers of war and lived in the country north of a small town called Ruben. Years passed by and the family lived in peace, Elsword and Elesis grew up learning how to use both sword and magic. One day the siblings were out training and having fun when they herd a noise coming from the house.

"Oh no!" Elesis yelled running back to there home.

"Mom, Dad!" Elsword yelled chasing after his older sister.

The two came up to there home to find the door broken down and the interior house in ruin.

Elsword looked around "What happened?"

"They were taken, that's what happened." Elesis answered falling to the floor.

"Who? Who would take them, and why?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find them and make them pay." Elesis responded in anger. "Are you with me?"

"If there's one thing they did wrong," Elsword said in a serious tone "They left us behind."

And so 10 years passed Elesis is now 19 and Elaword is 16, the two if them kept searching but never found a trace of there parents but that did'nt stop them from training. Elesis grew to master both sword and flame and became known as a Blazing Master. Elsword followed her learning the same abilities as his older sister with some of his own skills thrown in and was known by the people as a Rune Knight. As the two traveled around the land of there birth they began to hear rumors of strange activity in the north.

"What do you think sis?" Elsword asked "Should we check it out?"

Elesis looked to the north "It's worth a shot."


	2. Chapter 2

preLost and found chapter 2

As Elsword and Elesis walked toward the north Elsword began to wonder what they would find, if anything was even there.

"What do you think we'll find sis?" Elsword asked.

"I'm not sure but if we do find something be ready to fight." She replied.

"Do you really think well have to fight?"

"If it comes to it, probably."

The pair walked through the forest for what seemed like hours until they came to a clearing with several old buildings.

"Must have been an old village." Elesis said.

"We should look around, maybe we'll find something." Elsword responded.

"If anything."

As the two wondered around the abandoned village there in hopes of finding proof of there being activity slowly dwindled

"Elsword!" Elesis called.

"Over here." He responded.

"Did you find anything at all?"

"Nothing, if they were here then they hid there tracks very well."

Elesis looked at the ground and sighed when something cougt her eye "no way."

"What is it sis?"

"It's moms pendant, do you know, what this means."

They both smiled "They were here after all." But the moment was short lived as an explosion threw both of them flying and landing on opposite sides of the village.

A mysterious figure rose from the flames. It looked at Elesis and then to Elsword "judgment shall be past on the Seigeheart family." It hissed in a low tone.

"What?" Elsword asked.

"As I said, it is time for your judgment." The beast said raising his hand. He let put a blast of fire that sent Elsword flying back.

"ELSWORD!" Elesis yelled.

The beast reached out his hand and lifted Elesis into the air. Elsword recovered and saw the beast holding Elesis.

"SIS!" He yelled.

"You will not stop judgment." The creature said raising his hand. He rose his hand and released a blast of fire.

Elsword reacted quickly "Ice Rune!" A circle of ice appeared and stopped the blast. "I don't know who you are or why you want to kill us, but I will stop you."

"My name is Cinder, wielder of the cursed flame." He said.

"And I'm Elsword, the guy who's going to kill you." Elsword replied. "Now lets do this." Elsword raised his sword and empowered it with ice "Sword Enhance- frost." The sword began to glow blue and pulsated with ice power, Then he ran at Cinder.

Cinder swung his arm in an attempt to swat Elsword away but Elsword dodged and got right next to him and planted his sword in the ground.

"Ready for this!" He yelled "Snowstorm." Elsword whipped up a tornado of ice (similar to Sandstorm). The storm causes Cinder to drop Elesis, she lands on her feet and picked up her sword.

"My turn." She charged an intense energy and released it on Cinder.

Cinder fell to the ground " You may have defeated me but I am only one of six. The others will come and take you on."

Elesis replied " Then we'll be waiting for them."

Cinder erupted into a vortex of black fire. After the flame subsided there were nothing but scorch marks on the ground. Elesis began to walk away but Elsword stayed behind to check out the black marks. As he investigated the burns he created a rune of fire and mixed it with the dark energy he sensed in the burn marks. His rune turned a dark red color and he absorbed it into his body.

"Elsword hurry up we need to get back to town."

"Coming sis."

Meanwhile in a dark room somewhere in the world a dark figure looked into a pool of water. The water showed what had just happened to cinder.

"How could Cinder lose to some kids?" The figure wondered.

"I guess our kids are stronger then you thought Eclipse."

"Keep quiet Simon, I will see to it that your precious children meet there demise soon enough."


End file.
